


A sparring match

by AllTheOtherUsernamesWereTaken



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed Swears, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheOtherUsernamesWereTaken/pseuds/AllTheOtherUsernamesWereTaken
Summary: Ed and Lan Fan have a sparring match. Chaotic dumbass energy collides.





	A sparring match

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first attempt at fan fic and basic fiction writing in general. I haven't written like this since the 5th grade. Sooooooo prepare yourself, cuz I have know idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Shout out to thephilosophersapprentice for essentially inspiring me to write this, and then encouraging me me to post it.

Ed had to admit Xing was a beutiful country. 

Hills carved away to create giant tareces that housed rice paddys, thick bamboo forests, and even colossal mountain peaks that disappeared into the clouds. It was like the polar opposite of Amestris. 

Alphones had been in Xing for the past year and a half studying alchahestry with Mei. Ed figured it was about time he come and pay a visit too. And boy was he impressed.

He new the country was different, but he never expected to find such a diverse climate and rich culture. Not to mention palace life. 

As a special guest of the Emperor himself, Ed got all the luxuries. A large elaborate room with the softest bed he had ever been in, and meals specially cooked just for him. Ed could get used to this.

On this particular day, he was having lunch with Al, Ling and Mei in one of the many courtyards of the palace. 

Ling was ammusing himself by watching a sparring tournament between the guards a little ways away.

Ed watched as Lan Fan threw a guard twice her size into the dirt. In fact she had beaten six other gurads before this one, effectivly making her the champion thus far. 

The rules we're simple; you lost if you stepped out of the chalk circle, gave up or blacked out. 

The man who had been thrown to the ground got up quickly, taking only a second to recollect himself, which was rather impressive given how hard he hit the ground. Lan Fan was on him before he could do anything though. She flipped him over and pined him on the ground with her knee pressing in to the small of his back, and bending his arm at an unnatural angle.

"Ouch." Ed thought. He knew if she kept bending his arm like that, she'd break it.

The guard seemed to know this too, because after a few moments he gave in.

"I yield!" He yelled, voice cracking in pain.  
At this, Lan Fan quickly released the man and stretched out her arm to help him up.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Ling said. He had a grin on his faced that streched from ear to ear. There must be a certain amount of pride that came in knowing your Guard was the best fighter of the lot.

Ed remembered the time he first fought Lan Fan back in Amestris. She was a ruthless fighter, skilled in the xingese martial art style. He wondered if he would have lived through their first encounter, had she not been ordered to keep him alive. 

He watched as Lan Fan bowed to the man she had just bested. She stood in the center of the chalk circle, waiting for any other challengers. But no one stepped up. Ed supposed watching a 17 year old girl beat grown men without any trouble would deter anybody.

Ling frowned a little, "I suppose the show is over then?"

He was obviously enjoying watching his guard win. Of course he wouldnt want the fun to end so soon. There hadn't even been an interesting fight, Lan Fan had won all of them with ease.

"I'll go." Ed said, raising his voice so the guards would hear him too. Why not let the fun continue, plus he was just itching for a rematch with the xingese woman. 

At that Ling smiled a very big and wide smile. "Very well then!" He said. 

Ed looked over towards Al and Mei. They had turned to look at him, interested in seeing him fight in the ring. 

Lan Fan even looked happy.

Ed walked into the chalk ring and faced Lan Fan grinning. She bowed to him before assuming a fighting stance. He knew that bowing was a sign of respect in Xing, so he followed suit.

"Begin!" Ling called, starting the match.

Lan Fan was the first to make a move, lunging at him the instant Ling yelled. Ed knew Lan Fan was probably going to be the first to strike, she was a trained fighter after all. But that was fine with Ed, his strong suit was counter attacks anyway. 

He readyed himself to dodge. Just before she came close enough to grab him, he side stepped and prepared to plant a strong automail quick to her side. 

Unfortunately for Ed, she had guessed what he was going to do, and stopped just before the spot he had planned for her to receive his kick. His foot landed on air. Lan Fan grabbed it, unbalancing him. Ed fell flat on his back, winded. 

He heard a whoop from the tables, most likely from Ling, the bastard thought him falling on his ass was funny. Apparently so did the lingering guards. Ed heared chuckles escape from all around him.

This made Ed mad. 

He rolled over and hooked his arm around Lan Fan's ankles, yanking them from under her. She hit the ground with a grunt. Now they we're both on the ground. 

Ed was the first to get up. He launched himself at Lan Fan, attempting to squash her under his greater weight (thats right! He was bigger than her now! Not a pipsqueak anymore huh Lan Fan). 

She was ready for him though, because as soon he made contact, she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. 

Now she was the one on top of him, pressing her knee painfully into his gut.

He knew she'd be watching out for him to push her off with his arms, so he went for something less expected. Bringing his knee up swiftly, he nailed her right in the back of the head. She sucked in a breath of pain, stunned momentarily.

Ed wiggled out from under her, and got back to his feet. She stood up as well, glaring at Ed. Yikes. She was mad now. Good, Ed felt pretty smug about getting the first real hit in.

Of couse when your fighting against an opponent who could throw a punch before they could talk, the glory is not bound to last.

Lan Fan sped at Ed, punching him hard in the gut with her automail fist. She didnt give him any time to recover from that either, going straight for his face with a punch that'd surely break his nose.

No way was Ed going to let her mess up his face! So he let himself fall, bracing himself on the ground with his arms and kicked up with both feet. 

Flesh and automail legs landed squarely on Lan Fan's abdomen. And hard.

She stumbled back, clutching her stomach with her flesh arm. If looks could kill, Ed would have died the most gruesome death anybody had ever had, and then he would have died a second time, and maybe even a third.

The match was getting fun now.

The two flew at each other, exchanging blow after blow. Neither one showed any sign of letting up. For every hit made, two were blocked. It was a brutal exchange.

"Who do you suppose is going to win?" Ling hummed, smiling as the fight grew more intense. His money was on Lan Fan, as it always was, but Ed was giving her quite the run of it. It'd most certantly be a close match.

"Neither." Mei said.

Ling frowned a little and Al shot her a quizzical look.

"May I ask why you think so?" Ling asked.

Mao huffed a little before beggining her case. "Lan Fan's a strong fighter, but it be easier for her to go straight for the vital points. It's what you do as a guard, end it quickly... Since this is just a sparring match, she cant go straight for the kill, she's gotta grunt it out and soften her blows. She's out of her element." She paused and looked at the fight ensuing infront of her, before begging again. "Ed however has never trained that way. He's learned to incapacitate his opponents, but not kill them. This means that a sparring match comes more easily him..."

"So Ed should be the victor then?" Ling interrupted.

Mei was annoyed at being interrupted, "let me finish." She said. "That would be true assuming Lan Fan had little battle experience, but seeing as how this is her job, I doubt she'll leave herself vulnerable."

Mei looked at the two again, now locked in a wrestling match on the ground. The fight was getting more and more petty as it went on. She sighed.

"Knowing them, they're each to stubborn to quit or even stop for a second. It's either you call it, Ling, or they'll wrestle like that til dinner." She nodded to the ring, watching Ed try and put Lan Fan in a choke hold, only to get his plans thwarted with a metal elbow to the face.

It was going to be a long match.

Ed and Lan Fan finally broke apart. Each were breathing heavily, but neither planned on giving up. They'd take this match to the grave if they had to (figuratively speaking of course).

Ling was beggining to get bored watching the squabble. What started out as an exiting match, was beginning to look for like a child's brawl.

Mei was right, if he didnt call the match, it was never going to end.

Just as Ed and Lan Fan were about to go at it again, Ling ended it.

"Thats quite enough! At this rate it'll be night before a victor is decided! The match ends in a draw!"

Both of them stopped. "Yes, your majesty." Lan Fan said, bowing. She bowed again to Ed, thanking him for the match.

Ed was a little peeved that they we're not allowed to finish the match, but he supposed there would be plenty of other times they could fight again. No reason to cry over spilt milk (ed would laugh at spilt milk actually, to hell with the disgusting white liquid!). 

Thet began to walk toward the table of spectators. Mei was quite pleased that she had been right about the match being a draw, and she had a smirk on her face to prove it.

Al was just glad neither of them were hurt during the fight.

And Ling seemed to have completly forgotten about the match all together, already moving on to the bext activity.

"Lets go again sometime, so I can wipe the floor with you." Ed said, flashing Lan Fan a grin.

She snorted, "anytime, pipsqueak."

Pipsqueak? Ed began to go red in the face. Who are you calling so small that an ant could step on him! Wait, wait, wait... I'm taller than her now! That's right! Can't call me pipsqueak anymore lan fan! 

Ed was shaking at this revelation, pleased with himself.   
Lan Fan however thought it was hilarious, and was trying to stifle a laugh.

"I'm taller than you!" He yelled.

Lan Fan rolled her eyes, "so, I'll still quick your ass."

Ed let out a hearty laugh, "til next time then!"

Lan Fan smiled. "Yes." She said.

They shook on it, each silently promising to beat the other. 

Til next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Tell me what you think.


End file.
